Remember Me
by SophieeeeXD
Summary: Rory Gilmore wakes up in a hospital bed, thinking she has recently graduated, has frizzy hair and a low paid job. To her disbelief it is 3 years on, she has a perfect appearnce, is a top editor, and is married to a millionaire! But as she starts to re-live her life, she begins to ask; is it all that perfect? Based on the novel be Sophie Kinsella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote half of this chapter over a year ago, and recently found it on my laptop, so I thought I'd finish it off and see what the reaction was to it.**

**It is based on the book by Sophie Kinsella, also called 'Remember Me'. I have changed it to fit Gilmore Girls characters, and the plot will alter quite a bit of the way through. The first chapter however, is very like the one in the book, as I was setting the scene, so f you have read her book, you will recognise it. Some of the phrasing will also be English, as both I and the book is English, and although this may not be 100% accurate to where the story is set, I wanted to include it.**

**Important Info: Rory grew up in Star's Hollow with Lorelai, and had the same relationship she had with Chris in season 1 throughout the show. Lorelai marries Luke around when she was originally going to in season 6. Rory went to Chilton on a scholarship, but so did Madeline and Louise. Paris was rich but what happened to her parents in the show still stands here. The only guy Rory has been with from the show was Jess through high school and collage, but she has never met Tristan, Dean or Logan before (though she went to Yale). Everything else should become clear in the story, but if not PM me or ask in a review.**

**Hope you enjoy it, it short for now, but it's just the prologue**.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners and the basic plot belongs to Sophie Kinsella. I own nothing.**

_Prologue_

I was cold.

That was one of the main thoughts in my head right then. I was cold and wet, and all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my own bed, all nice and warm.

But no. I was standing in the rain outside a club, at one in the morning, waiting for a cab to come around the corner and take us all home. My feet are aching in the too small shoes that I bought the other day in the sale. The way to cheerful shop assistant insisted that they would stretch out with wear and that they made my legs look longer. Me, being my usual gullible trusting self, believed her.

I could just imagine my mothers face when I told her about it all. I'm pretty sure that she would be pleased that I'm finally going out, and I'm not spending my time holed up in my apartment studying anymore. Still, that was collage, a whole lifetime away now.

How I longed for those days when I would be able to sleep in late and spend my days in the vast library that Yale had to offer, drinking coffee and attending lectures all the time. Taking calls from my eccentric mother and bantering with my crazed roommate.

That was a long time ago. Since then I've been around the country on the Obama campaign trail, following him across the states at the different press conferences. I was only there about six months when I realised that it wasn't for me. I didn't like the patchy hotels, the long hot bus rides, and the other stand off-ish reporters. So I came home and looked around for a job here.

That's how I ended up at the Hartford Magazine. Its part of the big Hartford Press publishing group in our area, and is a small magazine which holds lots of different sections of articles. I currently write the section called 'people', and they include different stories about what happens in the local communities, and other key features about what is going on in the local area. It's not too bad in the long run, but the pay isn't particularly spectacular.

That is another reason for my bad mood. It was my roommate from collage, Paris, who helped me get the job there. She writes articles on medicine and health, as she studies medical science as a minor, and suggested I get an interview with her editor. She was currently standing in the only dry doorway behind me, in an embrace with her long time boyfriend Doyle. The two of them met in collage and have been together ever since. I frowned looking away, not particularly pleased with the sight of the two of them together; it was bringing old memories to the surface.

Madeline and Louise, my other two best friends, were also there, sheltering from the rain under a newspaper, singing 'Raining Men' at the top of their voices. Louise is tall and blonde, with a raspy voice that could get any man to do what she wanted at anytime. It's true, I've seen it happen. She writes a section on 'style' each week. Madeline is slightly smaller and dark haired, with a tendency to ask stupid questions. She is however, unbelievably talented at keeping up with the office gossip and writes a section of the magazine on that.

Paris was smart. Really smart. We hated each other when we first started high school, I was the new girl, the only one that could threaten her top of the class record, and she made it her personal vendetta to ruin me. But eventually we became friends, and were roommates all through collage. She's tall and blonde, with pretty brown eyes, and a confidence and demeanour that even has the best politicians shaking in their boots. I've seen it. But despite her scary persona, she was the best friend a girl could have, when you got used to her habits of course.

Louise was stunning, always had been. The raspy voice and perfect figure that has guys drooling, she knows everything there is to know about guys and fashion, and always looks perfect. Her make up is always flawless, and her long shoulder length blonde hair has never a strand out of place, looking like a shampoo adverts. She's the girl that you walk past in the street and you think has walked right out of a magazine.

Madeline is gorgeous too. He black hair cut into a sleek and stylish bob, with pretty bangs and a tall slim figure. Like Louise her, her whole image is always perfect. She was never the smartest girl around, but she has a heart of gold and a savvy sense that gets her a long way.

Then there's me. Rory. The quiet, bookish one, that never seems to be noticed as much in the group. I've had guys, and I'm not saying I'm not smart, I went to Yale, and was valedictorian in high school. But I don't have the confidence of the others. I have relatively normal looks, my brown hair lightened and is now more a mousy than the chocolate brown it was, and is slightly frizzy looking more often than not. I also have crooked tooth at the front, because I could never stand braces. Like I say, It's not like I've never had guys either. I was with Jess for years, through high school and college, but that ended particularly badly. There were a few guys after that, and then Loser Dean. I don't know where to begin to explain Loser Dean, especially right now.

But that makes up our girl group. We all went to high school together, then split up to go to different colleges, Paris and I at Yale, and the other two at multiple different ones. We all now work at the Hartford Magazine together, and tonight we were supposed to be out to celebrate our bonuses for the year.

The other three were all so happy in the office, and so was everyone else. All around me there were people jumping around and planning to go on sunny holidays and buy new designer make up. Everyone except me.

It wasn't that I hadn't worked hard, oh no, I'd worked my ass of for the entire time I'd been at the company. That was the thing though. You had to have worked there for a year to qualify for the bonus, and I'd missed out by one week. One bloody week.

"Rory!" Madeline's voice cut through the sound of the heavy rain and I turned to see her holding her hand out to me, her dark hair starting to get wet. "It's raining men!"

"It's not raining men!" I snapped "It's just bloody raining!"

I turned back to the road and scowled up at the sky. Normally I wouldn't snap like that at anyone, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood, especially to talk about men. Another point to add to the list of shit that's happened tonight.

After we all decided to go out, it was supposed to be an all girls night. Then Paris invited Doyle so I ended up inviting Loser Dean.

Loser Dean is my boyfriend. My ever faithful, reliable boyfriend. Not. It seems that all those **luv u rory **texts meant nothing after all. He had promised to be here at ten, and as I waited at the bar for him, ignoring the others telling me it was a waste of time. I watched the doorall night, as it became more and more obvious that he wasn't coming.

Loser Dean worked in construction. When you think of a construction worker a lot of people think of tall strapping guys with lots of muscles. That however, is most definitely not Loser Dean. He's a pasty guy who's way too tall, and he doesn't seem really acquainted with it as he generally stoops. He often sweats a lot as well, but not in a good way, and whoever said that sweat was sexy was also wrong.

He isn't all bad though. He can be sweet and he's often there, its normality. I'm not lonely anymore. The nights we spent together were comforting, familiar.

I don't call him Loser Dean to his face, it's just his nickname. Everyone calls him it, though the reasons why he isn't too keen to share; and he's constantly trying to change it to other things. At the moment he's promoting 'butch', but needless to say it's not catching on.

He was probably at home with some leggy blonde girl, who called him 'butch' and loved the smell of sweat.

A cab suddenly appeared down the road and I held my arm out, trying to catch the driver's attention. Miraculously, he saw me and the cab pulled up to the side of the road.

"Hi, umm, can you take me to…"

"Sorry Love I can't do that." The moody taxi driver snapped.

"What! Why not?" I hissed, what the hell was his problem?

"No karaoke." He stated, glancing at Madeline and Louise with distaste.

"What? What do you mean 'No karaoke'?"

"My cab, my rules." He said "No Druggies, No Drunks, and No Karaoke."

Before I had the chance to say another word he was pulling away from the curb.

"Wait! Hey! You can't just…" It was too late, he was gone.

I stomped my foot in frustration. This night was just getting worse and worse.

I watched as the cab turned the corner at the end of the road and sighed. This really wasn't my night.

I turned back to the girls, noticing that the singing had stopped and saw that Madeline and Louise were in conversation with a couple of guys I had seen them chatting to inside the club. I watched as Louise flipped her hair and Madeline innocently laid her hand on the guys shoulder. Their iconic flirting moves.

I glanced back to the road with a sigh, scanning the street for any more cabs that would lead to me being able to curl up in bed anytime soon. Everyone else was enjoying themselves, despite everything, while typical me was that boring one, the one who was sheltered and never did anything particularly dangerous, or exciting.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and glanced around to see Louise waggling her long red nails at me.

"Hey," I said, glancing behind her to where Madeline was now stood alone under the umbrella. "Where're those guys?"

"Gone to tell the girls they came with that they're leaving."

"Louise!"

"What?" Louise asked, pursing her lips and sounding unrepentant "They neither of them were an item…or much of one." She pulled out a compact from her purse as Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting a whole new load of new make up when this bonus comes through." She said, glancing woefully at the end of her red Chanel lipstick, that had been almost all the way worn down. "I can afford it now."

"Yeah, you should." Rory murmured, misery washing over her again.

"Oh, crap, sorry Ror." Louise said, surprisingly tactful for once "I don't want to rub it in your face."

"It's fine." I muttered, putting on a fake smile "Next year."

"Yeah." Louise said, nodding slowly, her perfect hair not even going a strand out of place. "Anyway, I came over here to tell you that Madeline and I are going home with Chris and Mike, so you can just get the cab with Paris and Doyle."

"Right, okay. That's fine" I said, putting on another fake smile. That was all I needed. More expensive cab fare and being stuck in a car with a love struck Paris and Doyle.

"Great, thanks babe." Louise said, waggling her fingers again, "Good luck tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said, waving back at Madeline as she cheerily got in to one of the guys warm looking car. That was another thing.

Tomorrow.

My Dad's funeral.

I had never had the closest relationship with my dad, but when he started getting sick last year, I got to know him better than I ever did before. Mom was distraught; her childhood love was gone for good. But she had Luke now, so she was going to be okay, eventually. Tomorrow I was not looking forward to. It'd be a ridiculous society event that he would have hated, and it'd be the first time I would have seen his parents, my grandparents, since high school.

It wasn't helping that I was standing outside in the poring rain the night before. There was still no sign of any cabs, and Paris was still lip-locked with Doyle. The traffic was rushing by, drenching me with spray, my feet were killing me in these shoes, and Loser Dean was probable in bed with a girl moaning 'Butch' right this second. I was going to be stuck here forever, there was never going to be a…

"Hey!" I yelled, spotting the familiar shape of a cab. "Over here!"

I ran down the street towards it, determined to get this one. I had been waiting forever, after a really crappy day, and I needed that cab. I had to get that cab.

"Over here!" I yelled "Don't turn, over here!"

"Yes!" I said, as I saw it staring to pull up to the curb.

I suddenly spotted a man in a pin stripped suit walking along too, and started running even faster.

"No!" I yelled "That's my cab! I've been here for ages! I hailed it, don't' you dare- Argh! _Arghhhh!_"

Even as my foot skidded I wasn't sure what was happening. Then, as I was falling , I felt disbelief fill me. I had slipped on my stupid, too small, shiny-soled boots. I'm tumbling right over, down the steps like three year old. I try to stop myself, the paving painfully scratching my skin and wrenching my hand, grabbing for anything. But I can't stop myself-

Oh Shit.

The grounds coming straight towards me, there is nothing I can do.

This is really, really going to hurt.

**A/N: Well that was it, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue yet, so I'll decide based on the response and the views I get. Please Review! I really want to know what you think, and I will reply to as many as I can. Again, ask me if you have any questions. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know many people would rather have an update for LITM right now, but I have more inspiration for this story at the moment. However, I have started the next chapter for LITM, and I will try to get it finished ASAP.**

**Thank You to everyone who read the last chapter! I was so happy at the amount of reviews I got from the first one, so thank you so much for anyone who did, and anyone who added me to their alerts/favourites.**

**Like I mentioned before, this story is based on a book by Sophie Kinsella (If you haven't read it I really recommend you do if you have chance, it is one of my favourite all time books), and although this story will become very different to the original, the firs few chapters will be very similar. **

**Anyway, this is chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy it.**

_Recap:_

_Even as my foot skidded I wasn't sure what was happening. Then, as I was falling , I felt disbelief fill me. I had slipped on my stupid, too small, shiny-soled boots. I'm tumbling right over, down the steps like three year old. I try to stop myself, the paving painfully scratching my skin and wrenching my hand, grabbing for anything. But I can't stop myself-_

_Oh Shit._

_The grounds coming straight towards me, there is nothing I can do._

_This is really, really going to hurt. _

What happened? Is it morning yet?

I feel so rough, what did I do last night? This is a hangover from Hell. Oh God, I'm never drinking again…ever.

I feel so woozy. I can't even think let alone…

* * *

Oww. How long have I been awake? What day is it?

There was a rhythmic pounding in my head and my throat is really dry. I was definitely never drinking again. I must have alcohol poisoning or something, I feel so terrible.

I'm trying to remember last night, but just random flashes of memories are shooting through my head.

Sunflowers swaying in the breeze on a summers day…

A cup of steaming hot coffee in a warm and cozy library…

My dad sat across the room from me in an awkward silence…

Trekking through Washington in the rain…

Hang on…rain? I know something about rain…

I stopped desperately trying to retrieve the memory and it all came flooding back to me. That awful rain, all that alcohol in the club. What the hell did they put in the cocktails? I can't even open my eyes, and my body feels like a dead weight, all old and tired.

I moved my hand and groaned slightly as sharp pain shot down my fingers. As I did so, they came into contact with luxurious cotton sheets, and I found I was wearing some sort of soft baggy shirt that I didn't recognise. Where an earth am I?

I didn't pull did I? Did I cheat on Loser Dean? Is that where I am? Am I wearing some hot guys oversized shirt after we had passionate sex all night, and that why I feel all bruised?

No. I've never been unfaithful in my life. I probably stayed over at one of the girls.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, glancing blearily around the small room that I was in. It was very bright and white, and I blinked at the harsh lights that gleamed down at me from above my head.

As I tried to lift my head, a sudden pain like a sledgehammer ramming into it shot through my skull. Gasping aloud in pain, a short red headed women appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing awake?" she said sounding concerned, though I got the distinct feeling that she was talking at me, not to me. "The doctor said you shouldn't be up yet!"

The woman hurried to the side of my bed, and I heard the '_bleep_' '_bleep'_ of something, whilst feeling something start to flow into my arm.

"No…" I started to say to her, but my brain became groggy again. My vision was becoming hazy, and the world started spinning around me.

"Wha…" I tried again, trying to lift my head through the pain, but before I could get anymore words out, another thud crashed through my skull, along with a numbness that was suddenly spreading through my body, and I felt the world go black before my head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

I felt the world flood back to me some time later, and could hear more than one voice in the room. As I fluttered my eyes open, I saw that I was in the same room as before, but this time there were two women stood near to the end of the bed.

"I know," a petite blonde woman said, facing the red headed women that I saw before "I thought they were perfect."

"They just have to get back together," said the red head, nodding enthusiastically to her friend. They were both wearing pale green, what looked like the scrubs that doctors wore on TV.

I frowned, drowning out the next part of their conversation. Why would I be in hospital? Apart from the faint throbbing that was still going through my skull, it felt like there was nothing wrong with me.

Then it hit me. The taxi and rain. Running…

Oh shit. I thought to myself. Only I could manage to fall down and end up in hospital. I must have hit my head really hard to end up here like this. What a night it was, all before…

Oh no. Dad's funeral, had I missed it? I couldn't leave Mom there with Grandma and the Hayden's.

The blonde women, or nurse I guess, finally noticed that I was awake and smiled brightly. "Oh," she said, "You're finally awake; we wondered when you would finally re surface. After you woke up with Natalie you've been out for a whole day."

A day! How could I have been out for a whole day! I had definitely missed Dad's funeral. I groaned, and lay back on the pillow again. How could this have happened? My one last chance to say goodbye to my father, and it was gone.

"Are you alright?" the red headed women, who must have been Natalie, asked "You looked worried."

"It's nothing." I said slowly "I just can't believe this happened, I must be so stupid."

"It happens to lots of people, it's perfectly normal." The blonde nurse said, looking sympathetic."

Yeah, I thought. Loads of people manage to slip over fresh air the day before their Dad's funeral.

"Could I call my Mum?" I asked, looking at them both slowly.

"Your mum is here." Natalie said, "she's just gone to get coffee."

I frowned, had I made mum miss Dad's funeral? Or had it been more than a few days since I blacked out.

But I guess it didn't really matter in the end. I've still missed it. My boyfriend stood me up last night, my bonus didn't come in, and right now I was alone in a hospital bed.

Where was my Mum? Before when I was sick she would sit by my bed day and night, not spend her time in the cafeteria. What about my friends? When Madeline had a problem with her toe, we all camped out on the floor and brought magazines and Starbucks. That was just for a toe! I had been unconscious with a drip on my arm, and I was totally alone. Obviously no one cared.

A tear slid down my cheek and Natalie looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly, "are you in pain? Shall I call the doctor?"

"No, I 'm not in pain." I stammered "It's my life. Its total rubbish from start to finish."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." The blonde nurse said, looking concerned.

"It is." I said "My so-called career is going no where, and my boyfriend stood me up last night, and I haven't got any money. My sink keeps leaking rancid brown water in to the flat below, so my neighbours are probably going to sue me, and my dad just died."

"Oh dear…" said Natalie "That does sound rather tricky. But I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

"That's what Paris and Louise said." I added, nodding. "And now I'm in hospital! How is that working out? I wish my life would just magically fall into place."

"Well, we can always hope can't we?" Natalie said looking unsure. "And we have your bag here; it might make you feel better." She held up a carrier towards me.

As I reached to take it I noticed my nails. They were perfectly manicures and painted a smooth pink colour. What? How did that happen?

"We'll let you have some time." The blonde nurse said, who I still didn't know the name of.

I watched them go confusedly, and then looked down at the bag. At least I have this; I can send a few texts.

I reach in and pull out a smart Louis Vuitton tote with calfskin handles, all glossy and expensive looking.

Great. I sigh in disappointment. This isn't my bag. They've gotten me mixed up with someone else. Like I, Rory Gilmore, would possess a Louis Vuitton bag.

I stared at it wistfully for a second, wondering who it belonged to. Some rich girl down the corridor I guess. At last, I drop it down, flop back on to the pillows, and close my eyes.

* * *

It was a while later when I opened my eyes again. The pounding in my head had lessened slightly, and I felt physically slightly stronger. A familiar figure was sat by my bad and I felt happiness and relief fill me at the sight of her.

"Mom!" I said, sitting up slightly, and reaching out my hand to her, hoping for a hug or some comfort.

"Careful, don't strain yourself Rory." She said, her tone neutral, and somehow unemotional. I looked at my mother's usual bubbly face and sparkling blue eyes and frowned. She was different, the way she was looking at me was a way that she never had before. Reserved.

"Mom?" I asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Lorelai replied, smiling in a somewhat strained way. She looked older somehow, there were lines on her face that I didn't remember seeing last weekend. Was she tired? "You're the one lying in the hospital bed. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered still watching her expression. Something was so wrong. Usually she would be more worried about me, cracking jokes and bringing me coffee. It was like looking at a stranger.

"Well that's a relief." She said, flipping her glossy hair over her shoulder, in a way that I still hadn't managed to master, and her hair had retained the chocolate colour that mine lost a long time ago. "I can't stay long though, I have to go and take Taylor for a check up."

Taylor was her newer dog, the same breed as Paul Anka. She had named him to annoy the town's busybody mayor, and it had worked alright.

"Oh." I said slowly, trying to mask my hurt. Why would she be more worried about her dog than me? And where was Luke? He should have been here too. Were they that angry at me for missing the funeral? For going out drinking the night before? I guess it was stupid now, after what had happened, but I never thought that they would blame me for it.

"Is he okay?" I asked, hoping to try to talk her in to coming around.

"Oh yes, it's nothing to important." She replied, "I was more worried about Kirk."

"Kirk?" I asked, somewhat alarmed. "As in human Kirk?"

"No, silly." Lorelai said, looking at her exasperatedly "You know Kirk, he's one of Taylor's pups. "She was looking at me with annoyance and I was even more confused. Since when did they have a dog called Kirk, and since when did Taylor have puppies?

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked, but she just looked at me with that same look.

"I have a card here for you, from Carl and Deborah"

"Who?"

"Our neighbours!" she said, shaking her head as if it was obvious.

Okay. I know our neighbours, and I know they're names are Babette and Morey.

"Mom-"

"Anyway, they send there love. And Carl wants to ask your advice on skiing."

Skiing? I don't know how to ski!

"Mom…" I started again, but was cut off by Natalie coming into the room.

"Oh, you're awake now then." She said smiling brightly at me, "I'll just go and get the doctor and he can come and check you over. I'm sure you'll be fine in no time." I shook my head slightly, how did I mange to cause so much damage by falling and hitting my head on a girls night out?

"I better be going now too Hun." Mom said, standing up and picking up her purse "I've left the car on some ridiculously expensive parking meter, so I have to run." I stared at her, since when did she care so much about money on parking at a hospital?

"I'll see you later then?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

She smiled stiffly again, and bent down to kiss my head lightly. Before she would have given me a hug. Before she wouldn't have even left me alone here.

"I'll be back later with Luke and Tristan." She said, turning to walk out the door.

_Tristan?_ She must call her dogs some really weird names. I watched her go; even more confused than when she came in. That was when it hit me. The way she was looking at me was familiar in one way.

She was looking at me the way that she looked and Grandma and Granddad, and the Hayden's. She was looking at me the way she looks at people in society.

* * *

"Hello Rory." A voice said as the door was pushed open a few minutes later. Natalie and the blonde nurse were there, along with a tall man with greying hair and glasses. "My names Dr. Jenkins, one of the neurologists at this hospital. This is Natalie and Lilah, two of our specialist nurses. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." I said truthfully, "Though my hand still feels a bit weird." I held it up to show him and once again noticed my perfect manicure.

"Right, well we'll take a look at that, you may need some physio on it later. But first, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. This is standard procedure, and I'm sorry if some of them seem blindingly obvious." He flashed a professional smile and looked down at his note pad.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Rory Gilmore." I answered promptly, and he nodded and marked something down.

"And when were you born?"

"1984."

"Very good." He said, nodding and making another note. "Now, Rory, when you crashed your car, you bumped your head against the windscreen. There was a small amount of swelling to your brain but it looks as though you have been very lucky. I still need to do a few checks though." He started to pick up his pen again but I cat him off.

"Excuse me!" I said, holding up my hand in a traffic light 'stop' motion. "You've mixed me up with someone else. I didn't crash any car, I don't even have one. I sold it ages ago."

"It says here that the patient was involved in a road traffic accident…" he looked around the room for confirmation.

"Yes." Lilah said, nodding "I was there when they brought her in."

"That can't be right." I repeated "What happened was that I was out clubbing with some friends and I fell and hit my head whilst running for a taxi. That's all, I don't have a car."

"So you haven't got…" Dr Jenkins looked back at his notes "A Mercedes convertible?"

"A Mercedes!" I snort with laughter "Are you serious? I really don't mean to be rude here, but you have the wrong girl. How would a tiny columnist for the Hartford Magazine be able to afford a car like that?"

Dr Jenkins just looked at me for a minute, his gaze washing over me with a slight frown as he turned to look at Natalie and Lilah. Something was passing between them, I could see it. Like the looks they all gave each other on _Grey's Anatomy_, when there was bad news that they couldn't talk about in front of the patient.

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch as panic began to run through me.

Dr Jenkins pursed his lips and then nodded. "Right Rory, I'm going to ask you one more question okay?" I nodded in response "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"What year?" I repeated in surprise "It's 2009."

My answer was met with a deathly silence and I felt a wave spread through the room, as Natalie and Lilah looked at each other.

Dr Jenkins carried on looking at me, his face worried in some way. Nodding, as if to himself, he continued looking me in the eye and spoke.

"Rory, today is September 6th, 2012."

I stared back at him for a minute, just watching him. What was he talking about?

"Ha ha." I said, rolling my eyes "Very funny. Did Mom put you up to this? Is that why she was acting so weird?" That's so something she would do."

"No Rory, this has absolutely nothing to do with your mother. I am deadly serious. We are in 2012."

I looked around the room but everyone's faces held the same expression as Dr Jenkins. Serious, with worry, and pity.

"But…" I started, but couldn't finish my sentence. How could this be happening?

"What is the last thing you remember?" Natalie asked me, her expression becoming more sympathetic.

"I was out clubbing with my friends like I said. It was Friday night after work, its was my Dad's funeral on the Saturday. Dean was supposed to meet me but never did. It was May 2009 then, I know it was."

"I'm sure it was Rory." Lilah said, "But all of that happened over 3 years ago."

"This is today's paper." Natalie said, handing it to me and I saw the date. September 6th 2012.

The headlines were different too. William and Kate's first year of marriage. London Olympic highlights. Had I missed the Olympics? Had Prince William got married? What had happened? The familiar people who I saw on the paper everyday looked older. Just like Mom. That thought sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have lost 3 years of my memories?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and keep it together.

Dr Jenkins paused. "It's hard to pinpoint the exact time, but it looks that way, yes."

I couldn't believe it. Three years have gone by and I have no idea what happened in them. It really is 2012.

Oh God…I'm 27. I'm old.

* * *

"Has anything big happened in the last three years?" I asked Natalie an hour later, as I flipped through a magazine.

"About the usual I guess." Natalie replied shrugging slightly, and she handed me another cup of tea. That was my third one. Evidently that could cure amnesia, a nice cup of tea.

My eyes fell on the bag that was lying on the table next to me.

"Is that mine?" I asked Natalie, as nonchalantly as I could, gesturing to the Louis Vuitton bag.

"It should be." She said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a leather purse. "Yep, its yours." She said, flipping it round to show me a platinum credit card with the name Rory Gilmore printed on it.

I stared at it for a second. That was my platinum credit card, in my Louis Vuitton bag.

"This is insane." I said, shaking my head. "How can I afford this bag." I gingerly stroked one of the handles and Natalie laughed "How could I be driving a Mercedes?"

"Relax." She said "Its yours." She pushed the bag further towards me and I nodded in awe.

I reached in to the bag again and the first thing my hand came into contact with was a small swarovski crystal compact mirror. I flipped it open, and leaned closer to get a better look.

I felt relief wash through me as I looked into my own eyes. They were the same blue as before, and although there was some cuts and bruising, it didn't look to major. I tilted the mirror downwards to look at the lower part of my face and frowned slightly at my lips. They were somehow swollen, like I had been making out for hours. I had just opened my mouth to say something when I noticed my teeth. My pearly white, ultra straight, teeth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natalie asked, looking concerned "I know it looks alarming now, but the cuts will heal."

"Could I see a proper mirror please?" I asked, my voice coming out slightly strangled.

"Of course." She replied, "There's one in the bathroom, I'll help you there." She helped my climb out of bed and head towards one of the doors. When it was pushed open to reveal a floor length mirror I stopped and stared. Was that me?

Everything was completely different. I closed my eyes and pictured the old me. Frizzy, mouse-coloured hair, blue eyes, a nice but not remarkable face, slightly fatter than I would like to be. This combined with simple eyeliner and low brand lipstick, the Rory Gilmore look.

I opened my eyes again and started at the person in the mirror. My hair, although slightly tangled, is a bright and unfamiliar chestnut colour, and all smooth and sleek, not an ounce of frizz. My finger and toenails and perfectly polished and painted a pretty pink, whilst my legs are leaner and had a golden tan that was never there before.

"What's changed?" Natalie asked, looking amused at my reaction.

"Everything." I replied, "I look all...sheeny."

"Sheeny?" Natalie laughed.

"Yeah, the hair, the perfect teeth – they must have cost a fortune." I stared at myself again, my face was different, maybe slightly thinner, my eyebrows were perfectly groomed, and my lips seemed fuller somehow…I leaned closer. Have I had work done?

Who had I turned in to?

I walked back to the bed quickly, Natalie following hurriedly behind me. Grabbing the bag and sitting back down, I emptied the contents on to my lap. Look at all this stuff…

A tiffany key chain, a pair of Prada sunglasses, a Chanel purse and lipstick. There was a small diary in there, but it was all written in code and note form that I couldn't understand.

A small card fell out of the side suddenly, and I picked it up. That was when I stopped breathing.

There was the name, printed on the front, in neatly typed a black letters, forming a business card.

**Rory Gilmore**

**Chief Editor, Hartford Magazine**

It felt like the floor was dropping out from beneath me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Is something wrong?" Natalie asked. She had been standing watching me for the last few minutes.

"Look at this." I said, showing her the card, "Its says 'Chief Editor'. I've only been with the magazine for less than a year; I didn't even get a bonus."

"Well you must have done something right." She said, watching me as I found a small phone by my knee.

It was a newer model that the one I had before, but I managed to use it easily enough. I had one new message;

_Running late, I'll call when I can._

_T_

Who was T? I went back into my saved messages, and there was another one from this T? Then I came across another one. It was from an unknown number, and it looked like it had never text or called the phone before. I clicked on the message read through that one too.

_See you Friday. _

_L __Xxx_

Who was L? Before I could ponder the two names anymore, the door opened and Lilah came in.

"I have the things you were wearing the day of your accident, and the jewellery that had to come off for the scans." She handed me a bag and I reached inside, my fingers coming in to contact with denim.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and Lilah whistled. "Wow, Armani jeans, I'd kill to get a pair of those."

I shook my head as I folded them and set them down beside me. I then pulled out soft, light brown leather, very expensive looking, Mark Jacobs jacket. Since when did I buy this stuff?

Deciding to leave the clothes for the time being, I pulled out a smaller bag and tipped that out too. A tangle of gold and silver fell on to my lap, and at a closer look revealed a very expensive looking watch and a matching bracelet and necklace. There were also a pair of diamond chandelier earrings, but they weren't what everyone in the room was looking at.

Natalie gasped and I just sat and stared. Lying in the middle of my lap was a huge, shiny, diamond, solitaire ring. The type you only ever see in movies, or in jewellers windows surrounded by blue satin and no price tag. I tore my gaze away from the ring to stare at the two nurses.

"Oh my God." Lilah muttered, as she stared at the ring on my lap.

"You must be married!" Natalie said suddenly, pointing to a gold band that I hadn't seen before.

"No!" I said, shaking my head "I can't be! I would have remembered that! I would have!"

I couldn't have forgotten my own wedding right? Surely not?

"Oh no..." I said, somehting dawning on me "I didn't marry Loser Dean did I?"

"Look, the rings engraved." Lilah said, pointing to it, and I picked it up, turning it to see the inside. She was right; the band was engraved right the way around.

"L.G and T.D, 3rd June 2010." I read it out loud, as the truth sunk in.

"I'm married." I breathed, still staring at the ring. "L.G, that's me, for my full name, Lorelai. I have no idea who T.D is." They definitley weren't Dean's initials though, so that was a relief.

The T from my phone, I suddenly realise. That was my husband texting me. My husband.

"I think I need some cold water." I said, as I ran past them and back into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on to my face and stared into the mirror.

I'm 27, I have perfect white teeth, a Louis Vuitton bag, a card saying 'Chief Editor', and a husband.

How the hell did that happen?

**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter 1, I really hope you liked it. I know some people will be wondering where Logan is up until now, and I promise that this is a Rogan, but there needs to be a few chapters to set the scene. He will appear soon.**

**Please review! I really appreciate it, and it encourages me to write more. If I can, I will send either an excerpt of this story when it is written, or an excerpt of Live in the Moment, it depends, to anyone who does review. So please let me know what you think, and if you have any questions please ask.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. AN

**A/N: ****Hi Everyone.**

**I'm sorry that it isn't an update, but this is my first Authors note chapter, and I will be updating as soon as I can.**

**Now, this is just a quick question to anyone reading this story, or my other Gilmore Girls one. A lot of authors on FF post photos and other information about chapters and stories on blogs and other websites that they have set up. I have been thinking of doing this for a while now, but I wasn't 100%.**

**One of my questions is, would anyone be interested in me doing one, and the photo's and updates I would put up there? I don't want to create one and post a load of stuff that no one is bothered about.**

**My second question is does anyone know of a good site for it would be? I have never really done a blog before, so I don't know what sites people use, and which ones are the best? I have tumblr, but I don't use it very often. I know people used to use Live Journal a lot, but is that still used at all? If anyone knows of any good, and free, sites that would work for this, can you please leave it in a review or PM me? Oh, and the site needs to be able to be used in England, otherwise I will not be able to use it. Any instructions and tips on how to use them would be good too, as I'm pretty clueless about it all.**

**So, if anyone thinks this is a good idea, can you please let me know, in a review or PM. If this is something that people would be interested in, and someone could give me advice on how to do it, then I will hopefully have it set up, if not tonight, in the next few days. I will post another A/N if I do.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story, the hits, favourites, and reviews have all really encouraged me to think about setting this up. I will update as soon as I can, but if I do make a blog, I will put details and photos up in the mean time.**

**Thanks!**

**Sophie xx**


End file.
